1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic heater, a sensor element, and a gas sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known ceramic heaters including a ceramic sheet and a heater pattern that is folded a plurality of times in the longitudinal direction of the ceramic sheet (for example, PTL 1). The heater pattern disclosed in PTL 1 includes straight conducting segments extending along the longitudinal direction, a curved conducting segment connecting the straight conducting segments, and a pair of electricity conducting patterns.